Black Haze Rood oneshots
by SadisticSamurai
Summary: "So acknowlegde everything" he whispered directly into Rood's ear. "And find your true self" he licked slightly Rood's ear shell, smirking gleefully at the small whimper he received. All x Rood! one-shots. HIATUS until the manhwa gets continued!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to the rightfull owner of the Manhwa.

Warnings: Shounen-ai or lightslash, some profanity (mostly because off Rood), and Occ (though i did my best).

Pairing/s: Lispen x Rood.

Quick AN: Hello everyone! this is my first fanfiction, and i thought it was sad there was almost absolutely nothing on this pairing. So i decided i wanted too be the first that made something about this pair. This is from chapter 118, where Lispen and Rood talk. I hope you enjoy. SadisticSamurai/WolfieXD out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...I smell Blood." was the first sentence that came from the supposed traitor´s mouth.

"Did you hurt your hand?" Rood was slightly surprised at the casual question, not to mention how he was even capable of smelling it at that distance. Just another prof of how inhumane Lispen actually where. Rood had almost forgotten he even where hurt, but the reminder where there when he stared at the almost healed cut, and the dried blood on his hand.

"Use this..." Lispen reached over too give the prodigy magican a handkerchief. The action where sentiment, almost mockingly so.. It pissed Rood off.

He slapped the incomming hand away. Lispen didn't even look remotely surprised.

"...What the hell are you thinking?" Rood glared. "That off putting honorific... And that attitude..!" Rood continued without the slighest hesitation. "If you´re trying to mock me, stop it. you´re creeping me out."

Lispen frowned unamused by the declaration. "...You have changed a lot." he ignored the look on Rood´s face. "No wonder Diorook who used to like you so much... He didn´t recognize you at first glance." Rood was begining to get annoyed about how he, talked like he knew him. "What are you talking about..." he began, but got interrupted.

"Is Lidusis Dien Artian the most important person to you at this moment?" Lispen asked almost cruelly, changing the subjeckt.

"You´ve been so close to him for such a long time. You must have noticed by now" he enjoyed the slight widening of Rood´s eyes. "Unlike that dumb Diorook who has no clue" he said contemptfully, gritting his teeth.

"-i´m keeping that power they´re looking for..." he paused, to draw it out. "Inside that body." He explained. his eyes drew Rood´s shocked expression in, almost like he wanted to memorize it. Before he continued unpathetically "He was my 213th try... It was such a hard journey to find the right match." he paused to make sure Rood wouldn't suddenly interrupt. "When a person without enough talent get in contact with the power. That person exploded into pieces at that very moment"

"His body was only a little ball of flesh at that time. But he somehow endured it, escaping death by an inch."

"At first I suspected you were involved with it but... You weren´t" Lispen´s stone expression remained intact troughout the whole explanation. Before an almost gleefull look in his eyes came trough. "But I did get to meet you because of it. So i guess my suspicion didn´t go to waste at the end."

Rood`s temper snapped.

He grapped forcefully at Lispen´s tie. "You!" he hissed angrily. "What have you been doing to humans?!" he yelled, hot fury lacing his words. "What are you trying to get from doing this to Lidusis?!"

Lispen looked slightly dissapointed in him, like he expected him to understand. "You won´t understand it now, even if I tell you."

Rood expression was panicked and slightly hurt. Even if he was warned that Lispen was more than he seemed, a part of him still belived that Lispen was trying to protect Lidusis- not because the hidden power inside of Lidusis, but because he was genuinely interested in protecting him. Until now that is.

"I´ll tell everything to the tower!" "I´ll tell them you´re not human and reveal the truth of the whole thing!"

Lispen looked down at him like he was a small naive little boy.

"Do it" he dared.

"If those greedy humans know about this. It´s obvious what idiotic things they will do."

"They´ll want to have the power for themselves and dissect a human´s body even though they´re the same species. And try whatever they can to obtain it." he continued cruelly on. "And you´ll end up like Lidusis too"

He took a steady grip around Rood´s wrist, and gently lifted Rood´s hand off of his tie. Rood tried getting his hand back, but Lispen just tightened his grip not letting go. Lispen began again "Human´s are..." he paused, kneading circkels into Rood´s wrist.

"Ugly like that." he looked down at Rood seriously. When Rood tried getting his hand back again, he tightened his grip enough to get Rood to release a small gasp of pain.

Rood tried to transform into his Blow form, but got pinned to the wall behind them before he could. Lispen pressed against him with a smirk on his lips, Rood gasped when he felt his lips- tracing his ear.

"So acknowlegde everything" he whispered directly into Rood´s ear. "And find your true self" he licked slightly Rood´s ear shell, smirking gleefully at the small whimper he received.

he traced his lips down over Rood´s flushed cheek, and pressed his lips gently there, teasing Rood. "You need to know the whole truth" he said against Rood´s lips, licking over the lower lip. Before he pressed against them fully with his own. The kiss itself was rough and passionate. Not giving Rood the chance of gaining his breath back, and when Rood tried escaping, Lispen pressed his weigh even more against him not wanting him to escape.

Lispen let him go when, he felt a sharp pain in his lower lip. And felt even more pain in his right cheek, when Rood slapped him hard acroos his face. Rood didn´t give him any chance of recovering, and fled quickly, leaving Lispen with a stinging cheek and a bloody nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um..." there was hesitation.

"Sir Lispen, what happened?" one of the teachers decided to ask.

"Your face..." the teacher continued. And the teacher was quite right, Lispen stood proudly even though he looked quite beat up, like there was absolutely nothing abnormal.

"...I tripped a bit, you don´t need to worry" he reassured them. The teachers looked incredulously at him, not believing him in the slightest.

Lispen touched his stinging cheek lightly, almost like he treasured the wound. Before he smirked smugly.

" _Definley worth it_ " he thought deviously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Please tell what you think in a review, or tell the next person you would like me to write about. Be it romatically or just friendship/familiy like.


End file.
